


Christmas On the Move

by JanneKek



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: (not too dirty though), (one chapter is), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Hiro Hamada, By Hiro, Christmas Special, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hiro Hamada, Gen, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, In a Teasing Manner, Inspired by Real Events, Microbots (Big Hero 6), Minor Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, POV Third Person, Protective Hiro Hamada, Protective Tadashi Hamada, Rated Teen for Light To Moderate Language, Spoilers, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Technopathy, Telepathy, technopath!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek
Summary: Aunt Cass has to go on a business trip over Christmas. Hiro doesn't like this at all, but by coincidence, it isn't all that bad.
Relationships: Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada & Original Child Character(s), Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: A Failed Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiro The Technopath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863338) by [JanneKek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek). 



> A Christmassy spinoff from the main story. Contains spoilers for unwritten chapters.
> 
> Slightly AU of the main story:  
> \- Hiro didn't get to know OC when he was saved.  
> \- OC lives in Finland instead of San Fransokyo  
> \- Am I forgetting something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Cass has to go on a business trip, Hiro doesn't like it until he learns about the location.

Christmas was approaching and Hiro as well as Tadashi had a lot of things planned for the holiday. They were going to spend time with their friends, Hiro would do his tech things, which his friends marveled him for. But there was another secret longing he had, ever since learning from the scientist paramedic that someone like him lived in Europe, more specifically Helsinki Finland. Sure, he had managed to save him, but neither knew each other. The boy didn’t even know who had saved him because he had been unconscious. In any case, he wanted to visit him, share how he felt about his abilities and vice versa, not that he would tell that to Tadashi let alone Aunt Cass.

One morning two weeks before Christmas Aunt Cass called Hiro and Tadashi downstairs for something. “What is it, Aunt Cass?” Tadashi asked as he noticed Aunt Cass’s worried expression. “I’m so sorry about this, but I have to go on a business trip overseas over Christmas,” she said looking apologetically at her two nephews.

“So, you won’t be here to celebrate Christmas with us?” Tadashi asked concern in his voice. “I was thinking that maybe you could come with me,” she said hesitantly. Hiro’s face morphed into a grimace and he dragged his hand over his face and started muttering mostly to himself. “Unbelievable, now she wants to ruin my Christmas as well,” he hissed and walked downstairs with Microbots flowing down the stairs after him.

Tadashi recognized what that meant and sighed deeply. “Not again,” he said looking at Aunt Cass accusingly. “I’m sorry. How could I have known?” she defended. “I’m going after him. Try to come up with an apology while I’m gone,” Tadashi said and headed out. He was fairly certain where Hiro had gone.

\---

Hiro was fuming mad. “How dare she run away during Christmas and then try to pull me into her crime?” Hiro fussed. “I will not let my Christmas be ruined over some stupid business trip,” he continued his rant. He soon reached the familiar rooftop. When he got there, he was overtaken by his emotions. He collapsed to the ground and Microbots formed his prickly protective cocoon. He could no longer be angry. Now he was filled with guilt and sadness. It was too much for his body made frail by his anger. He started sobbing uncontrollably, Microbots shaking at the same rate as he was.

After a few minutes of him sobbing Tadashi showed up. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Tadashi asked even though he was fairly certain of the answer. “Everything,” came a reply between sobs. “Nothing is ever right,” Hiro continued sobbing. “Why are you so upset?” Tadashi asked. Hiro snorted in response before saying anything. “Isn’t it obvious? She’s trying to ruin my Christmas and so far, she has been successful,” he said harshly.

“She isn’t, you’re overreacting,” Tadashi tried. “Insulting me doesn’t help anything,” Hiro said with obvious hurt in his voice. “As I have said before, there is no one who can understand the entirety of my emotions. Well, maybe there are two people…,” Hiro trailed off as he thought of the two people who had at least some kind of understanding of what having abilities meant.

“Who?” Tadashi asked eagerly. “Megan and the boy,” Hiro replied. “Why haven’t you talked to Megan about your feelings?” “I don’t want to burden her with my insecurities,” Hiro sighed, “And besides, she doesn’t seem to have many feelings about her abilities like I do about mine.”

“What about the boy?” Tadashi asked sympathetically. Hiro sighed. “I really wish that I could meet him. Talk to him, share my feelings about abilities with someone who also has at least some of them,” Hiro said Looking at Tadashi in the eyes. “Why can’t you?” he asked. “He lives too far away,” Hiro replied.

“Where?” “Finland.” “That is far,” Tadashi whistled. He was right of course; they both knew their international geography pretty well. “Say, Hiro. Doesn’t the real Santa live in Finland?” Tadashi teased. “Tadashii! I don’t believe in Santa, I’m not a child,” Hiro protested. “You sure behave like one,” Tadashi chuckled.

Hiro’s demeanor changed, he tensed up, Microbots, which had fallen off of him gathering back into place. When he was covered, he turned to Tadashi who was looking at him worriedly. “I haven’t used Microbots as surgical tools yet, and right now it’s pretty tempting to try to remove your vocal cords,” Hiro deadpanned.

“Whoa, no need to get offended,” Tadashi backpedaled. “Then you should stop offending me,” Hiro retorted. Tadashi didn’t say anything for a while, he should have known that Hiro was on the edge already and anything even remotely making fun of him would feel like an insult.

“How about we go home,” Tadashi finally suggested. “Ok, but I will not stand any bs from anyone,” Hiro said and stood up. Tadashi followed behind as Hiro started walking toward home at painfully slow speed. Tadashi knew that Hiro hadn’t forgiven Aunt Cass, he was merely choosing to not think about it. Soon they got home, and Hiro pulled Tadashi straight to their room and sealed the entrance behind them.

\--- A few hours later.

Hiro now felt ready to consider Aunt Cass’s apology, so he headed downstairs. “Oh, Hiro, I’m so sorry,” Aunt Cass practically launched onto Hiro’s neck, but he pried himself free of her overly affectionate hug.

“I really should have phrased it better. I just didn’t realize how much it would hurt you,” she said. “You have no idea,” Hiro replied without a hint of a smile on his face. “Where are you planning on taking us anyway?” Hiro added. “The trip is to Finland of all places,” she said frowning a little. “Finland you say, where exactly?” Hiro asked instantly more curious. “The capital, why do you ask?” she answered raising an eyebrow at Hiro’s sudden interest.

“Someone I’d like to meet lives there. Someone like me,” Hiro explained. “Oh,” Was all that Aunt Cass could muster. “That means I’m ready to leave whenever,” Hiro clarified. “Oh, Hiro. You’re so sweet, always finding a positive amongst the negatives,” she said hugging him again. “You know that is as much of a lie as I do, but thanks anyway,” Hiro laughed.


	2. Day 1: Arrival and the Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hamadas arrive at their destination. And spend the day just hanging out. Hiro also can't help but tease Tadashi at every possible moment.

The Hamadas had arrived in the snowy city of Helsinki. It was the Monday of Christmas week, meaning that Christmas was four nights away. Hiro was shivering from the sub-zero temperatures, not being used it. And the snow, he couldn’t believe just how much of it was around. And the air, he couldn’t believe just how clean it smelled.

“I swear that I will change as soon as we get to our hotel,” Hiro muttered to himself. “Oh, why is that, feeling too mundane, techie?” Tadashi teased. “Tadashi! I’m cold and my suit is heated,” Hiro pouted slightly but couldn’t help a smile forming on his lips. “I see, go ahead, can’t afford to have you turn into an icicle,” Tadashi continued his teasing. “Are you suggesting something?” Hiro teased back innocently, raising an eyebrow. Tadashi blushed a bit. “N-no. I was just saying,” He said awkwardly. “Oh, okay. I thought you had a thing for icicles,” Hiro replied and smirked at him. That got Tadashi totally flushed. Tadashi didn’t say what he wanted to say, he couldn’t with Aunt Cass right there.

They soon got to their hotel, and they started unpacking their things. They had two rooms, Hiro and Tadashi shared the first while Aunt Cass had the second. Hiro flung his suitcase on his bed and took a few things out of it. Mainly his suit, a pair of gloves, and a beanie, both similar in design and function to his suit. Hiro did as he had said he would and changed into his suit then carrying his gloves and hat onto a table near the door.

Tadashi was awkwardly doing the same thing. Putting his things where they belonged. He glanced over at Hiro wearing his suit, then at the table where his gloves and hat were laying. Tadashi knew that Hiro had begun working on them when they had learned that they would leave in a week.

“What’s up Dashi? Why the awkward look?” Hiro asked looking at him. “It’s just…the thing between us. And your comments earlier. It’s embarrassing,” Tadashi said looking at the floor his cheeks burning. “Oh, Dashi. You know I was just teasing you,” Hiro said walking over and hugging Tadashi in a brotherly way.

“I know, this thing still weirds me out,” Tadashi sighed. “But isn’t the shady nature of our relationship kind of…exciting in a way?” Hiro asked looking Tadashi in the eyes. “A bit,” Tadashi smiled. “Now, get over it. We can discuss things more tonight,” Hiro said and left, brushing his hand over the front of Tadashi’s jeans on the way. “That was intentional,” Tadashi groaned. “Maybe,” Hiro replied. “You’re sometimes such a tease,” Tadashi whined.

“Anyhow, I’m going to ask if Aunt Cass wants to go eat with me. Are you coming or are you going to attend to your own needs?” Hiro asked heading toward the door. Tadashi glanced down and blushed when he noticed what was going on between his legs. “I’m coming,” Tadashi said and Headed to the door as well. “What was that? One or two ‘m’s?” Hiro asked teasingly. Tadashi got red-faced once again as he realized what Hiro meant with that question. “Only one this time, maybe two later,” He replied. Hiro just laughed lightheartedly. “I know, just teasing you,” he replied. “Come on, I’m starving,” Hiro said waving his hand.

They had eaten at the hotel restaurant. Now all three were hanging out in the boys’ room since it was the bigger of the two. “How are you two holding up?” Aunt Cass asked when they had settled on the couch. “Just fine. Tadashi was all awkward earlier,” Hiro said casually.

“Why?” Aunt Cass asked looking at Tadashi, who shifted his position awkwardly. “Oh, you know. He had some manly issues,” Hiro said chancing a look at Tadashi who was deep red from embarrassment. Aunt Cass chuckled a bit at how Hiro was obviously teasing Tadashi. “You sure like making your brother squirm in his pants,” Aunt Cass said looking at Hiro, who had a bit too smug of a smile on him. “You don’t say,” Hiro commented and winked at Tadashi who got the hint and changed position slightly.

They then settled in to watch movies while they just talked about silly things and all that. After a movie or two had ended it had gotten dark outside. “If we were back home, you’d think that it's already night,” Hiro commented looking out of the window at all of the Christmas lights and stuff. “Totally, yet it’s only like 6 PM,” Tadashi agreed. Neither has been much outside San Fransokyo, let alone this far north.

Hiro had retreated to his bed and was watching YouTube when he got a strong urge to call Megan. He looked over to where Tadashi and Aunt Cass were having a conversation about her business trip. Hiro really didn’t want to annoy them with him talking on the phone. He knew from personal experience how annoying it was since Aunt Cass did it pretty often.

Neither did he want Aunt Cass hearing what he was talking about on the phone. Luckily for him. He didn’t have to bother with either of those things due to his special abilities. Thus, he put his laptop away and grabbed his phone, and linking to it. It was pretty much routine by now, though he still had those blue eyes whenever he used his abilities.

He dialed Megan, who picked up almost instantly. “Hi, Hiro. Wasn’t expecting you to call. How are things there?” she asked. “Just chilling Megan. How have you been recently?” Hiro asked in response. “Just the usual, Christmas preparations and all that. It’s a shame that you can’t be here with me,” Megan said and sighed. “Yeah, I wish so too. But we’ll see each other soon after. Let’s have our own private Christmas,” Hiro agreed. “Oh, you’re so special and that’s why I like you,” Megan chuckled.

“Was there anything special you wanted to talk about?” she asked after a moment of silence. “Yeah, that other technopath I told you about lives in this same city. And I hope that I’ll be able to track him down and meet him properly,” Hiro revealed what was on his heart. “And besides, it’ll probably benefit him as well, knowing that he isn’t the only one like him. After all, he has been through a lot,” Hiro sighed.

“I bet that that was the only reason why you agreed to leave,” Megan chuckled. “You know me too well,” Hiro laughed. “Well, call me whenever you feel like talking,” Megan said. “Yeah, good rest of the day for you,” Hiro said. “And good night for you,” Megan said in response before hanging up. Hiro dropped the link and put his phone down. Then he started getting ready for bed.

Aunt Cass took this as her cue to exit saying goodnights as she left the room. “Good night Dashi, we can have fun tomorrow,” Hiro said getting under his blanket. “Whatever you say,” Tadashi huffed, a bit annoyed since he knew that Hiro was doing it intentionally. On the other hand, he knew that letting Hiro tease him led to a better payoff, Hiro was special in that sense. They both soon dozed off, even though it was a bit hard for Tadashi since his mind was going on overdrive.


	3. Day 2: The Park – Snowballs and Parents of All Kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro gets the urge to throw a snowball at Tadashi. He also helps a little girl find her mom.

It was the next morning and the Hamadas had eaten breakfast. And now Hiro was craving to go outside. Tadashi was puzzled by this since Hiro didn’t really like the cold based on how he had acted yesterday. Anyway, he decided to go with him. Hiro and he were in their room putting on some clothes, well he was putting on more. Hiro just put on his new gloves and beanie. Then his eyes flashed blue for a split second, short enough to be thought of as a trick of light if one didn’t know better. This was because he switched the heating and the emissives on.

“What’re you looking at Dashi?” Hiro asked innocently as he noticed Tadashi staring at him. That snapped him out of it. “Oh, sorry, you just look…fabulous,” Tadashi uttered. “Oh yeah, at least you weren’t looking down there,” Hiro said in a teasing manner. Tadashi blushed at the thought of it. “Come on, Dashi, let’s go,” Hiro said and walked out. “Coming, with a single ‘m’,” Tadashi said recycling Hiro’s joke from yesterday. Hiro laughed in response. Before walking over and giving Tadashi a small hug of appreciation.

Hiro then picked up his backpack of Microbots and left the room with Tadashi close behind. They walked over to the park across the street. “The air is so clean here,” Hiro said taking in the crispy winter air. “Yeah, nothing like at home,” Tadashi agreed looking at Hiro who was eyeing the snow. There was a lot of it and Hiro got the urge to make snowballs and to throw a few at Tadashi.

He knelt down and tried to compress the snow into a ball, nothing, too dry. Tadashi saw what Hiro was trying to do and laughed. “Were you planning on throwing it at me?” He asked amused by Hiro’s pettiness. “Were planning?” Hiro asked raising an eyebrow, “Who said I gave up on the idea?” Tadashi laughed a bit more. “Well, your snowballs are a bit pathetic, but if you manage to make one then I’ll take it to the face,” He said while laughing. “Is that a challenge? 5 bucks,” Hiro asked innocently. “Sure,” Tadashi said grinning. He thought that Hiro just gave him five dollars just like that.

Hiro’s eyes then flashed blue before he grabbed more snow and compressed it for a few seconds, then his eyes flashed again. He then parted his hands and in his hand was a perfectly formed snowball. “So, Tadashi. Looks like you just lost five bucks,” Hiro said grinning mischievously. “Why do I never expect you to hold all of the cards?” Tadashi asked rhetorically.

“I don’t know Dashi, but it makes my day every time I get the upper hand on you,” Hiro grinned. “Maybe it’s because I like to make your day,” Tadashi said humorously. “Yeah, especially in the bedroom,” Hiro said and winked. Tadashi got flustered pretty badly. “Are you that hot? Good thing that you promised to have a snowball at it,” Hiro teased raising the snowball in preparation.

Just as Hiro was about to throw the snowball a hand grabbed his from behind. Instinctively Hiro connected to his Microbots which flowed out of his backpack in seconds along with the tinted purple visor. The Microbots pried the invading hand off as they settled in place. As they did Hiro did a one-eighty and was staring directly at whoever it was holding his hand.

It was a woman Hiro didn’t recognize. “And who might you be?” He enquired, looking menacingly at the woman. The woman mumbled something in a foreign language, which Hiro didn’t understand, so he did the most logical thing of asking: “English, please.” The woman stopped for a second, processing what had been said, before starting again. “I’m sorry. But I just wanted you to stop bullying that young man,” she said. “Oh, when has throwing snowballs at your siblings become illegal?” Hiro asked sarcastically. “You’re brothers?” The woman asked in confusion. “Yep,” Hiro said and decided that Microbots were not needed, so he closed his eyes and sent the bots back to his backpack and after cutting the link opened his eyes again.

“Oh, you’re so cute,” the woman gushed over Hiro’s appearance, clearly resisting the urge to hug him. “Thanks, I guess,” Hiro replied awkwardly. “How old are you?” She asked looking at Hiro. “Fourteen,” Hiro replied. “Are you not cold in clothes as thin as yours?” She asked examining Hiro’s suit. “No, it’s heated,” Hiro replied truthfully. He was not cold, even a bit. “Oh, I see. Where did you find them? My nephew would totally like to have something like that, with the glowing things,” she asked. “I made these myself,” Hiro replied proudly. “Handmade? They look so professional,” she marveled. “Yeah,” Hiro replied.

Suddenly Hiro felt something in his head, someone was asking: “Mom where are you.” It felt similar to how it felt when Megan talked to him telepathically. “What did…,” the woman started to ask but Hiro lifted a finger as a sign to stay quiet.

“Hey,” Hiro experimentally asked in his head. “S-someone is hearing me?” “Yeah, I can. Can you tell me what is wrong?” “I-I got separated from my mom and now I’m scared and cold.” “Are you in the park?” “Yes.” “Can you look around?” “Ok.” “Do you see someone wearing black with purple glowing things?” “Yes.” “That is me. What direction from me are you?” “Almost forward of you.” “Ok, keep guiding me to you.”

Hiro then started walking and the woman and Tadashi looked confused and followed behind. “Just a bit to the right,” Came in the instruction in Hiro’s head. “Are you that small girl on the bench all miserable?” “Yes.” “Okay, I’m almost there.”

Hiro slowed his pace when he got within a few meters of the bench. He knelt next to the small girl. “Are you okay?” Hiro asked normally. “Better when someone pays attention to me,” she answered with a small smile. “I’ve been sitting here for the past ten minutes,” the girl continued. Hiro sat next to the girl.

“Are you cold?” He asked. “Yes, very,” the girl replied shivering. “Come over here,” Hiro said, patting his lap. Meanwhile, his eyes flashed blue, which he concealed by blinking. “I’ll warm you up,” Hiro clarified. The girl then crawled onto Hiro’s lap and Hiro wrapped his arms around the girl. “So, warm,” The girl said sighing contently and nuzzling closer to Hiro’s chest.

This was the moment when Tadashi and the woman caught up to him. “What is up with you Hiro, running off like that?” Tadashi started, preparing to rant to Hiro about running off but he stopped when he noticed the small girl cuddled up on Hiro’s lap.

“What is going on?” Tadashi asked now with a gentler tone. “She got separated from her mom and is cold and scared,” Hiro replied. “Do you know her?” The woman asked. “Nope, total stranger, but that hardly matters when it comes to the basic need of heat,” Hiro replied.

“But how can you warm her like that? That suit of yours doesn’t look the warmest thing,” She asked sitting next to Hiro. “Like I said before, it’s heated, it applies to the outside as well if I so desire,” Hiro replied, “So, no offense but I’m the best heat source of us all.” The woman smiled warmly at Hiro and when she touched his suit, she realized that Hiro was telling the truth.

When Hiro looked down at the girl, he realized that she had fallen asleep on him. He assumed that the cold along with being scared had drained a lot from the girl. After about five minutes Hiro felt another voice in his head. This one was filled with worry and desperation: “Sofia, Sofia, where are you?” “Hey, what’s wrong?” Hiro asked in response. “W-who are you? How are you talking to me?” Hiro pondered for a moment whether, to tell the truth, or not. He decided to tell the truth since the other person clearly had some abilities as well.

“I’m a technopath. I could hear your desperation. What is wrong?” “I-I lost my 5-year-old girl, and I cannot find her anywhere.” “As it happens, I think she might be sleeping on my lap at this very moment.” “Really, how?” “Same way as you. She was calling out to you, I felt it and acted upon it.” “Say, are you two telepathic by any chance?” “Yes. There is no denying it now anyway. Where are you?”

“On a bench, with a middle-aged woman and a boy in his twenties. I’m wearing black with purple highlights.” “I see you. I'm coming.” It didn’t take even a minute for the woman to arrive. Hero gave the middle-aged woman sitting next to him the look of ‘go away.’ She took the hint and left.

Tadashi was totally confused by this change of events. “Thank you,” the woman said out loud looking at Hiro. “Nah, it’s no problem,” Hiro replied not moving his hands from around the girl. “How come she’s asleep. I would have thought that the cold would keep her awake,” she said. “Then that means that she isn’t cold,” Hiro replied. “But it’s freezing outside, and aren’t you cold at all, sitting on that bench?” she asked. “No, my suit is heated. And it is also heating her,” Hiro explained.

That was the moment when the girl stirred from her sleep. She looked around in confusion for a bit before she realized where she was. She looked up at Hiro and reached out to hug him. “Thank you, for keeping me warm,” she said. “No problem, but look behind you,” Hiro said and nodded toward the woman. The girl looked in the direction in which Hiro was nodding and gasped. “Mommy,” she cried out and ran up to her. Her mother picked her up effortlessly and hugged her back.

“Thank you again for helping us,” the woman said. “Yeah, I just did what I had to do,” Hiro smiled, “It was a pleasure to meet you and for goodness sakes make sure that her abilities stay a secret. There are people willing to abuse them, don’t ask how I know.” The woman nods and turns around.

“I want to see him again,” the girl suddenly says. “Oh, why?” her mother asked. “I want to give him a Christmas present as a thank you,” she said looking at Hiro. “We’re staying here over Christmas, so I think we can sort it out,” Hiro chuckled. “But we don’t want to burden you,” her mother insisted. “You’re not a burden. All of our friends are back home anyway,” Hiro said. “Okay,” her mother caved in. “Besides, if everything goes according to plan there will be someone else with abilities as well,” Hiro added. “Oh, are there others here as well?” her mother asked raising an eyebrow. “Should be,” Hiro replied.

“Anyway, give me your phone so that I can add my contact information,” Hiro said holding his hand out. She gave him the phone, which Hiro grabbed but didn’t take away. Hiro’s eyes turned blue and moments later his phone dinged a received message. Hiro then tended to his phone, extracting the phone number from the message. “Done, we now have each other’s phone numbers,” Hiro said and handed back the phone. “We can text the details,” Hiro added. “Okay, see you then,” her mother said. “See you,” Hiro nodded, and they headed their separate ways, Tadashi following Hiro.

“So, what’s up with you and helping girls?” Tadashi teased. “You can’t say that you wouldn’t have done the same,” Hiro retorted. Tadashi blushed and nodded; Hiro was right after all.


	4. Day 2: Market Square – Something Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi are caught in the middle of something potentially tragic. Luckily Hiro has just the right thing to stop things from going out of control.

After Hiro had done good on Tadashi’s promise with the snowball, which as it turned out was an absolute grenade. Because of the way Hiro formed the snowball it meant that the inside of it was dry and light snow, which when the snowball hit its target the insides spread everywhere in a cloud.

Anyhow the two of them were now walking across the market square and Hiro was investigating a flyer of all of the locations worth seeing in the city. He was about to suggest something when he felt something really sinister floating in the air. It was so bad that all of his body hair stood up and had he had his Microbot armor on he had no doubt whether that wouldn’t have spiked up as well. Hiro decided that Microbots would be appropriate, so he pulled them from his backpack along with the purple-tinted visor.

“What’s up?” Tadashi asked, noticing Hiro’s actions. “There is something sinister in here,” Hiro replied looking around. “Like what…,” Tadashi was cut off by a terrified scream coming from somewhere. Both teens looked in the direction of the sound. A woman was running for her dear life being followed by a man holding a knife in an unmistakable position.

Both of the teens froze for a second as they processed the situation. Hiro was first to recover and he took off toward the knife-wielding maniac. Tadashi tried to stop him but was too slow. When Hiro got to within striking distance, he used his Microbots and grabbed the man around his waist, not wanting him to fall and possibly stab himself in the process.

A crowd of people was forming as the scene played out. The man looked around in confusion as his progress was ground to a halt. He then noticed Hiro and tried to move in his direction, but he was totally stuck. Hiro’s Microbots then grabbed the man’s knife from his hand and threw it to the side. Hiro then pushed the man to the ground, where the Microbots kept him pinned, strongly but not restrictively.

When the crowd watching registered what had just happened, they started clapping. It quieted down after a few minutes as the sound of sirens approached and a squad of four police officers came running through the crowd. The police officers stopped when they saw the scene. A man pinned down to the ground by a mass of black and a smallish humanoid creature consisting of the same mass and finally the discarded knife.

The police officers were racking their brains as they were trying to figure out the proper course of action. Hiro saw their conundrum and decided to initiate the next move. “Something wrong, officers?” Hiro asked casually. That seemed to snap them out of their daze. “Where’s the knife-wielder?” One of them asked. “Right here on the ground in front of you,” Hiro replied pointing to the restrained man.

“You took him down all by yourself?” he asked. “Yes, I did,” Hiro replied sheepishly. “You could have gotten hurt. And how did you manage to stop him in the first place?” the officer questioned. “Funny thing that. How people always say that,” Hiro remarked. “And to answer your question, I used my Microbots. Hiro replied and some of the spare robots moved to form a column,” Hiro added.

“I see,” the officer nodded. “Would you show us your identity?” he asked. “Sure, but restrain him first,” Hiro said pointing to the man on the ground. “Of course,” the officer said and some of his colleagues restrained him with conventional methods. Hiro then called his bots and armor back to his backpack and he cut the link then opened his eyes.

There were gasps in the crowd as they took in the new information and Hiro’s new look. “How old are you?” the police officer asked. “Fourteen,” Hiro replied truthfully. The police officer’s eyes widened before they got a parental look onto them. “Where are your parents?”

A flash of hurt was visible on Hiro’s face for a moment before being replaced by a smile. “Both of my parents died when I was three. My aunt is in a business meeting and my brother is somewhere over there, probably still frozen solid,” Hiro said gesturing toward where he had left Tadashi.

The officer got an apologetic look on his face. Hiro always found it amusing how people were always apologizing for unknowingly asking about dead parents. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “Nah, it’s fine. I still have my brother,” Hiro replied truthfully. Suddenly the officer seemed to remember what he was meant to be asking.

“What is your name?” he asked. “Hiro Hamada,” Hiro replied. “Where do you live?” “<Address of Lucky Cat Café> San Fransokyo, California, United States,” Hiro answered. “One last question, why did you do it?” “Like my brother said before almost running into a burning building to look for his professor. I did it because someone had to help,” Hiro explained.

“That is all, you can go,” the officer said and smiled at Hiro. “You just stopped this from becoming something much worse,” he added. “Thanks. I have to go find my brother,” Hiro said and hurried toward where he had last seen him. To his surprise, Tadashi was exactly where Hiro had left him.

“Earth to Dashi,” Hiro said waving his hand in front of Tadashi’s face. That snapped him out of it. “Hiro, what were you thinking?” Tadashi said half angrily. “Says the one who runs into a burning building,” Hiro retorted. “But this is different,” Tadashi protested. “Yes, it is. This had the chance to get hurt. In your case it was certain to be dead,” Hiro replied. Tadashi’s form slumped as he realized that Hiro did have a point. He had himself done the exact same thing with a worse prognosis. He had absolutely no ground in this battle, and Hiro knew it.

Then out of nowhere, Hiro was being approached by journalists asking for an interview. Hiro being who he was accepted. He answered the questions to the best of his ability. Then he and Tadashi decided to retreat to their hotel room for some quiet time. The recent event taking the energy from both of them. At some point they had lunch and at some point, after 6 PM Aunt Cass arrived looking totally exhausted herself as well.

“How was your day?” She asked. “It was fine, right Dashi,” Hiro said as innocently as he could. “Yeah, totally normal. Other than Hiro helping a small girl find her mom,” Tadashi said. He and Hiro had made an agreement to not tell about Hiro’s hands-on approach to the knife attacker.

“About that,” Hiro cleared his throat. “That girl totally wants to give me a Christmas present for what I did,” Hiro said. “Oh, that’s sweet. You could invite her to have Christmas with us if she doesn’t have other plans,” Aunt Cass suggested. “Thanks, Aunt Cass,” Hiro said. They then headed for dinner and then watched a movie and crashed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hiro can't catch a break. But then again, what fun would it be if Hiro doesn't get to use his Microbots for real at least once?
> 
> The idea for this chapter springs from a similar real-life event that happened in another city here in Finland.  
> (Obviously, a 14-year-old kid is not the hero.)  
> Wikipedia link to said tragedy for those interested: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2017_Turku_attack>


	5. Day 3: A Bot Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro goes bot fighting with Tadashi.

The family had eaten breakfast and Aunt Cass had headed out for another day of the seminar. Hiro and Tadashi had returned to their room and both of them were on their laptops. Tadashi was studying, the nerd he was, and Hiro? Well, he was on google going through the search results of “Bot Fighting Helsinki,” Checking out the ones that seemed promising. To his surprise, there were only like two illegal ones and two legal ones.

Hiro dismissed the illegal ones in a heartbeat. He had sworn to himself to never go to one of those again. That left him with two options, which he realized were run by the same group of people. One was their main one and the other was used to alleviate the weekend rush. Hiro looked at the about page of the club.

\---

Bot fighting around the year, (mostly).

Everyone is welcome veterans and first-timers alike.

No age restrictions, no fees.

BYOB – Bring Your Own Bot, (no booze here, sorry :))

\---

Hiro was pleased by this and the location was really close by. “Dey Dashi?” Hiro called out. “What is it, Hiro?” Tadashi asked pausing the video he had been watching. “Wanna go bot fighting?” Hiro asked. “You found a place?” Tadashi asked looking at Hiro questioningly. “Yeah, I did. Everyone is welcome, age or skill are not problems,” Hiro replied looking back at Tadashi.

“Ok, let’s go,” Tadashi said putting his laptop away. Hiro did the same and went over to his suitcase and took Tadashi’s snake from there. It had only been used about five times because he had bailed out after the fifth time.

“Why are you giving me this?” Tadashi asked in confusion as Hiro handed it to him. “Duh, you’re a bot fighter,” Hiro replied rolling his eyes. And then going over to his backpack and taking out his own bot, Megabot. He then grabbed his backpack of Microbots and headed to put on the rest of his clothes.

Tadashi followed suit, knowing that if he bailed out, he would be hearing about it from Hiro for a while. They headed out Hiro leading and Tadashi close behind. Soon they reached the place in question. The bot fighting club had been set up in a local event space.

There was a woman in her twenties browsing her phone by the entrance, but she stopped when she saw Hiro and Tadashi approaching. “Wow. You look like you’re from the future,” the woman said looking at Hiro’s clothing. “Thanks,” Hiro replied and smiled genuinely. “Are you two here to bot fight?” The woman asked. “What does it look like?” Hiro asked shaking Megabot in his hand.

“Oh, you’re the snarky type,” the woman chuckled. “What is your name?” She asked. “Hiro and this is my brother Tadashi,” Hiro introduced the two brothers. “It’s nice to meet you. Get in,” the woman said gesturing to the door.

The boys entered the large room, where there were multiple bot-fighting rings set up. But due to there being only ten people there at the time, everyone was gathered around a single ring, cheering the one they hoped would win.

Hiro turned to Tadashi and he had a mischievous grin on his face. One which Tadashi knew meant that Hiro was about to pull a prank on someone. “I’m going to pretend to be a clueless kid who doesn’t know anything,” Hiro whispered to him in Japanese. “And then you’re going to surprise the shit out of them,” Tadashi finished Hiro’s sentence. He knew that this was Hiro’s favorite. Hiro grinned mischievously in response to hearing Tadashi say it.

They then made their way toward the group of people. When they got close someone noticed Hiro’s sci-fi look and whistled in surprise. That got everyone’s attention and soon everyone was staring at Hiro. He wasn’t fazed by it. He had gotten bewildered looks all his life due to him being so much above his peers in the intelligence department.

“Hey kid, you here to bot fight?” Someone asked after he had recovered. Hiro suppressed his look of annoyance and instead flashed a smile. He hated to be called a kid, but he was willing to put on an act to pull a prank. “Yeah,” Hiro replied timidly. “Is this your first time?” The stranger asked. “Yes, I’ve only tested my bot with my brother,” Hiro replied and hid behind Tadashi to make the illusion of him being scared even more convincing.

Tadashi had to admit that Hiro was good at pulling this whole “I’m new to this,” thing. If he didn’t know Hiro was faking it, he would have fallen for it. “Alright, everyone has been there at some point. Well start slow, no need to be nervous,” the stranger said. “Come on, you’ll love it,” the stranger encouraged, and a path cleared for Hiro to get closer. He slowly shifted from behind Tadashi clutching Megabot and its deceivingly small controller in each of his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

“Relax a bit, your bot might break,” the stranger said, and Hiro relaxed his grip a bit. “That’s a cool bot. Did you build it yourself?” The stranger asked looking at Hiro’s bot as he placed it in the ring and sat opposite the man. “I did, with my brother's help,” Hiro replied and smiled at his brother in a genuine way.

“That’s so sweet. Do you know the rules…Wait I didn’t even ask what your name is?” the stranger said. “I’m Hiro, and I do know the rules, my brother has been good at explaining them. Destroy or push out,” Hiro replied innocently and smiled again at his brother.

“Ok, well go slow, Hiro,” the stranger said and took his controller, Hiro taking his. They then started, but Hiro somehow managed to make Megabot fall over on the first step without intending to do so. A flash of genuine frustration was briefly on his face before he could push it out. “First time and already messing up,” He huffed to himself as Megabot stood up again. The fight ended in the stranger’s favor. Hiro’s body slumped in defeat and he lowered his head looking at the ground and bit his lower lip. he started repeatedly swallowing to make it seem like he was about to cry.

“Hey, no need to get upset Hiro. You just got unlucky,” the stranger comforted. It was hard for Tadashi to suppress his brotherly instincts. Hiro’s act was that convincing, but he knew that Hiro wouldn’t like him to intervene. “Really?” Hiro asked quietly. “Yes, do you want to try again,” the man asked. “Yes,” Hiro replied raising his head, the man gave Hiro a weird look considering how quickly Hiro had done an emotional one-eighty. Hiro then took his bot and placed it back where it was supposed to be and said: “Hope you don’t mind getting drenched,” in Japanese.

Someone in the spectators snickered. Hiro looked toward the direction where the noise was coming from and saw a boy about his age desperately trying to not burst out laughing. Hiro recognized him. That was the boy he had come here for in the first place.

Hiro then returned his gaze to his opponent this time it was filled with a fiery passion. They then started again. Hiro pulled his controller open this granted a confused look from his opponent. Hiro’s face then flushed from all emotions as he started doing acrobatics with Megabot.

His opponent was totally taken back by this. “What?” Hiro asked casually as Megabot continued its thing around the opposing robot. His opponent just opened and closed his mount repeatedly like a fish out of water. Hiro decided that the man needed a wake-up call.

So, he controlled Megabot to crawl up the man’s shirt and it started slapping him on the face. That finally snapped the man out of it. “What just happened?” The man asked looking around hoping that someone would explain. The look of utter confusion on the man’s face was too much for Hiro to handle any longer and He burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that tears started falling from his eyes. After about half a minute of nonstop laughing, Hiro composed himself.

“Looks like someone here is easy to fool with,” Hiro said and grabbed Megabot before standing up. “How?” the man asked. “Maybe you shouldn’t trust everything some random kid says,” Hiro replied. “How long have you been bot fighting?” the man asked. “About four years since I was 10 years old. I built this robot all by myself back then,” Hiro answered.

“You totally fooled me,” the man said. “That’s the point. It’s the best way to earn some extra,” Hiro replied. “Extra cash?” the man asked. “Yeah, I used to go to illegal bot fights and hustle big sums of money with this trick,” Hiro replied. “You are a bit of a thrill-seeker, aren’t you?” The man asked knowingly. “Yeah, and a prankster,” Hiro replied and gave a sheepish smile.

“So, you built your robot at the age of ten. How come?” the man asked curiously. “I suppose that I'm not a normal kid,” Hiro replied. “After all I graduated high school at the age of 13 and currently, I'm in college,” Hiro replied casually.

“If this is you four years ago, I’d hate to find out what you make today,” the man said. “Take a look at my brother’s robot. It’s actually my design and construction,” Hiro said gesturing to Tadashi. “He’s the newbie of us two,” Hiro added.

The next few hours went on like this. People marveling at Hiro’s robot building skills and then being demolished by him. At one point he found himself face to face with the one boy he was hoping to meet.

“You played them good earlier,” the boy said. “Thanks,” Hiro replied. “So, what’s the reason you’re here?” the boy asked. “The country or this place,” Hiro asked. “The country you silly,” the boy laughed. “Well, our aunt had to come here for business reasons. And on the side, I’m trying to find someone,” Hiro replied.

“Who are you trying to find?” The boy asked. “You happen to know anyone who has been kidnapped and experimented on against their will?” Hiro asked. The boy’s eyes widened in horror. “W-what do you want from me?” the boy asked nervously. Hiro sensed that the boy was in fear.

“Relax, I’m not here to hurt you,” Hiro replied. “T-that’s what they always say,” the boy said looking terrified. “Fair point. What would it take for you to trust me?” Hiro asked nodding. “T-tell me how you found me,” the boy requested. “I was there to rescue you. I knew from others where you lived. And then I stumbled to you here,” Hiro explained.

“Why do you care?” He asked. “I have my reasons, but I assure you that I have nothing bad in mind,” Hiro answered and gave him a genuine smile. “Let’s just say that there are too many eyes here,” Hiro added and winked. The boy’s eyes widened. “I see,” he replied. “Is it possible to visit you later today?” Hiro asked. “Should be,” the boy nodded. “Is this your address?” Hiro asked showing the piece of paper with the address on it.

“Yes, it is,” the boy nodded. Something in the boy made Hiro doubt whether he was telling the truth or not. This made him decide that he would track his phone just in case, so he closed his eyes and GPS tracked his phone. “Ok, I will see you later. Probably around 4 PM,” Hiro replied. “Sounds good?” the boy agreed. They then returned to the bot fights. Sometime later Hiro got hungry and he and Tadashi decided to leave. Hiro waved goodbyes before they headed out.

“So, how was he?” Tadashi asked as they were walking toward some fast-food place. “A little shocked and a bit scared at first,” Hiro replied. “So, what’s next?” Tadashi asked. “I’m going to pay him a visit around 4 PM,” Hiro replied, “But first we eat lunch, I’m hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Newspaper articles and visiting new friends


	6. Day 3: Newspapers and Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is in the news. He also visits the person he came here to find.

They had just ordered and were sitting down and waiting for their order to be finished. Hiro happened to glance at the newspaper on the table. He saw a picture of himself sporting a sheepish grin. He took the newspaper this one being in English. And began reading the article. 

\--- 

Young boy prevents a stabbing. 

Yesterday a fourteen-year-old boy named Hiro Hamada stopped a middle-aged man from stabbing and wounding potentially a lot of people. He subdued the man using Microbots, an invention of his own making, according to eyewitness accounts the boy showed no fear and didn’t even break a sweat while doing so. When asked for a reason for his intervention, he just said: “Someone had to help.” The entire city is grateful for his actions. 

Who: Hiro Hamada 

  * A Fourteen-year-old boy from the US 
  * Student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology 
  * Inventor of Microbots 


  * Genius 



What: Microbots 

  * A type of swarm robotics 
  * Invented by Hiro Hamada 
  * Used successfully in subduing the stabber 


  * Not available for anyone but himself. 



(A picture of armored Hiro holding down the knife-wielder with Microbots.) 

\--- 

Hiro was grinning widely when he finished reading the article. “What’s so funny?” Tadashi asked. “Not funny, just the fact that I made headlines today,” Hiro said handing over the newspaper. “Oh,” Tadashi said and took the newspaper. His expression turning equally amused as he read the article. “I see what you mean,” Tadashi said as their food arrived. 

\--- Meanwhile on Aunt Cass’s lunch 

Aunt Cass was having lunch with some of the others from the seminar. One of her new friends suddenly turns to him from his newspaper. “Say, Cass, do you have family here?” he asked. “Only my nephews and me. Why do you ask?” Aunt Cass replied. “Well, one of them made headlines on the newspaper today,” the colleague replied. “Is it bad?” Aunt Cass asked. “No, not at all. Quite the opposite,” he replied. “Show me,” Aunt Cass requested. “Sure,” her colleague agreed and handed over the newspaper. 

“What the?” Aunt Cass said as she read the title. Then her expression turned even more confused as she read on. “I have no words,” Aunt Cass said when he had finished. “Like I know that he is a bit of a troublemaker and a thrill-seeker. But this…,” she trailed off. “My wife witnessed the whole scene firsthand.” her colleague said. 

“What happened there exactly?” Aunt Cass asked. “What she told me. There was a scream made by a girl running and being chased by a guy with a knife. Then this small black figure with a purple visor came running at the man and grabbed hold of him around the waist.” 

Aunt Cass gasped in horror. “Not by himself, he used those Microbot things. Anyway, then the Microbots pried the man’s knife away from him and discarded it. After that, the man was pressed to the ground and held there until the police arrived,” her colleague recounted the events. 

“I wonder why neither of my nephews said anything about this,” Aunt Cass wondered out loud. “Maybe they didn’t want you to worry over nothing,” he suggested. “Yeah, could be,” Aunt Cass said. The conversation soon quieted, and they dined in silence. 

\--- Around 3:45 PM 

Hiro had just left his and Tadashi’s hotel room insistent on Tadashi not coming along. Hiro had his target’s location visible on his phone. He didn’t really like that he was spying on the boy like that, but it was for a good cause. Hiro got within viewing distance of the boy’s home when he saw him come out and leave. Quite peculiar considering he should be expecting a visit. No doubt he was afraid that Hiro was a bad guy. Hiro took out his Microbot armor and the black visor. This made him almost impossible to detect in the shadows. 

He started following the boy from the shadows. The boy kept looking around him as if making sure that no one was following him. After about five minutes the boy stopped in an alley and hid behind a dumpster. Hiro could hear the boy sigh out of exhaustion and then start to whimper. “Why me? Why does he want to do to me? Will he take me back there again? What if there are more of them around? Wanting to abuse me.” the boy whimpered, and Hiro understood the problem. 

Hiro decided to call upon his alter ego. Since the boy didn’t know that the two were a single person it would be easier to approach him this way. Hiro quietly knocked on the dumpster. The boy cried out of surprise before quieting down. Hiro switched to the purple-tinted visor and turned the corner. Staying as far away as possible to not frighten the boy. 

The boy looked at Hiro for a second before curling in on itself. “Hey,” Hiro started. No response. “Why are you here all scared?” Hiro continued and sat down across the way as a sign of “I’m not going to pounce on you.” The boy looked at Hiro’s relaxed posture, leaning against the wall, one leg in a ninety-degree bend, arms wrapped around it, and head looking at him with his head slightly tilted to one side. 

The boy relaxed a bit as the realization of not being in immediate danger took over. “I’m scared,” he finally admitted and looked up at the mystery human. “Why are you scared?” Hiro asked even though he knew exactly why the boy was scared. “Some stranger showed up today, he was looking for me,” the boy confessed. “Oh, do you know why?” Hiro asked. “I-I cannot tell you,” the boy said hesitantly. “I understand,” Hiro replied, “That still doesn’t answer the question of why you are here in particular?” “I’m hiding from him,” the boy replied. “Why?” was the only thing Hiro asked. “I was kidnapped, rescued and now I fear that this person has come to take me again.” 

“Why do you think that?” Hiro asked. “He knew about the kidnapping and claimed to be the one who got me out of there,” the boy replied. “What if he is telling the truth?” Hiro asked and made the Microbots on his hand do silly things. 

“What would he want from me anyway. Let’s assume that he is who he says he is,” The boy said. “Maybe he just wants to check up on you and see how you are recovering,” Hiro suggested. 

“That would be pretty farfetched,” the boy shook his head, “Why would he care?” The boy looked at Hiro suspiciously. “Who are you anyway?” Hiro sighed; he knew that that question would come eventually. “If you insist but please don’t run away,” Hiro said looking at the boy. “I won’t, please just tell me who you are,” the boy pleaded. “Ok,” Hiro replied and uncovered his head and face. 

The boy gasped when he realized who was sitting across from him. “You?!” he exclaimed. “Yeah,” Hiro replied sheepishly. “Are you also…?” The boy asked. “A technopath?” Hiro finished. The boy nodded. “Yes, I am,” Hiro confirmed. “So, is that why you are so interested in me? You knew I was like you,” the boy asked. 

“Precisely. I’ve had some issues with myself because of these abilities and I wanted to make sure that you are not suffering in the same manner,” Hiro answered. “So, you sought me out only because you cared for the wellbeing of someone you didn’t even know?” The boy summed it up. 

“That is a part of my personality. Just yesterday I helped a little girl find her mom and also stopped a knife murderer,” Hiro replied. “Wait? You’re the one in the newspaper?” The boy asked admiringly. “Yeah, but wouldn’t it be better if we headed to your place for real?” Hiro asked suggestively. 

“Okay,” The boy nodded and stood up. Hiro then re-covered his head and face before they headed out. Soon they were in the boy’s room at his home. Hiro looked around and saw numerous bot-fighting posters plastered on the walls as well as occasional robotics convention poster among them. Overall, the room had a very familiar feeling. 

“So, you’re a technopath. How did you find out about your abilities?” the boy asked. “There was a fire, my brother was going to run into it. I heard beeping in my head, I was curious. Led to me activating fire suppression and then controlling my Microbots subconsciously, which caused me to pass out,” Hiro explained, “Then the next night my brother witnessed bizarre things, I got curious and began to investigate.” 

“Okay, that’s tragic,” the boy commented. “Do you use your abilities often?” he asked curiously. “All the time when I can get away with it. However, I never use them if it's not for a good cause,” Hiro replied truthfully. “You’re not afraid of others finding out?” the boy asked. “No, not really. Friends and family already know,” Hiro replied smiling slightly. “What about other people?” The boy asked looking back at Hiro. “I keep my Microbot helmet on whenever I'm about to use them, or I close my eyes,” Hiro explained his tactics. 

“What about you, do you use yours?” Hiro asked. “No, I have never used them. I don’t even know how to. Despite, I don’t know if I even want to,” the boy said. “You’re missing out,” Hiro said grinning. “How so. What about them would I miss?” The boy asked curiosity apparent in his voice. 

“How about using a phone or a computer without anyone knowing?” Hiro suggested. “I don’t really use my phone and my computer is a crappy hand-me-down laptop,” the boy replied. “Or not having to guess someone's intentions?” Hiro made another suggestion. The boy’s eyes widened as he heard that. “Do you mean like being able to see what the other person is thinking?” The boy asked. 

“Yep, mind reading and writing as well to some extent,” Hiro confirmed. “Wait? You can alter someone’s mind? How?” The boy asked totally flabbergasted. “It’s complicated, the end result is being able to change someone's memories and perception of the environment.” The boy nodded in excitement. “How do you do it?” he asked. 

Hiro then spent the next hour teaching the boy the ins and outs of technopathic abilities. He was really pleased with his progress. “You’re starting to get a hold of this,” Hiro complimented. “Thanks. I can’t believe that I have missed out on this,” the boy replied gleefully. “Yeah, it’s cool. Just remember discretion. We don’t want another kidnapping,” Hiro reminded. 

“I will be careful,” the boy nodded. Hiro then did his phone number sharing trick. Then he remembered something that he had meant to ask. “Is there something you really would like to have?” he asked. “A new laptop would be nice. And... Uhm...clothing like yours but with blue instead of purple,” the boy said blushing a bit. “That’s interesting,” Hiro commented. “Why is that.” 

“It just looks so comfortable and totally badass,” The boy replied and smiled shyly. “I see,” Hiro replied and nodded. “Well, I got to get going. Text you around,” Hiro said waving his phone. “But we don’t have each other’s numbers,” the boy said hastily. “Already done,” Hiro said and his eyes flashed and the boy got a text message from him that read: “See.” The boy chuckled in response and they bid goodbye. 

Hiro got to their hotel at exactly the same time as Aunt Cass did. When they got into the room, they saw Tadashi curled up in bed all miserable and Hiro ran up to him. “Dashi! What’s wrong?” Tadashi didn’t answer. “Nii-san, tell me what’s wrong,” Hiro requested placing a hand on Tadashi’s shoulder. 

That did the trick and Tadashi melted into sobs and Hugged Hiro tightly. “Oh, otouto. I was so worried about you. My mind was thinking that you got yourself kidnapped or that you went to an illegal fight and got mugged,” Tadashi sobbed. “I’m sorry, nii-san. I should have called you but I forgot. I was so into my conversation with him,” Hiro babbled into Tadashi’s ear while rubbing circles on Tadashi’s back. 

Hiro found it a bit amusing that he of all people was comforting Tadashi, his big brother but he can’t help but admit that hearing the sobs slowly turn into whimpers and then to nothing is quite rewarding. Maybe that’s why he helped that little girl yesterday, other than her calling for him so desperately, well...not for him specifically, he just happened to pick it up. 

After Tadashi had calmed to manageable levels. Aunt Cass turned to Hiro. “Would you mind explaining why you didn’t tell me about your little adventure yesterday?” Aunt Cass asked hands crossed. “We didn’t want you to worry for nothing,” Hiro replied with a sincere smile. “Why did you even think that it was ok to do so?” She asked. Hiro could feel herself getting angrier by the minute. 

“Would you rather have read from the newspaper that ten people were killed or wounded because you did nothing even though you could prevent it? I know I wouldn’t be able to take it,” Hiro responded, “And I guess it goes in the genes. Tadashi did the same for Callaghan, although I stopped him.” 

Aunt Cass’s expression melted to a one of apology. “I’m sorry Hiro. I know you meant well. And that you did the correct thing,” she sighed, “And I'm so proud to have you as my nephew.” Hiro smiled at her and gave her a hug. “Btw. Dashi. We’re going gift shopping tomorrow,” Hiro said and walked over to his bed and took his laptop. 

“Whatever you say,” Tadashi agreed. The rest of the day was spent doing whatever they fancied. Movies, books, and all that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Christmas Shopping.


	7. Day 4: Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi head off to buy Christmas presents.

“Come already Dashi,” Hiro requested waiting at the door with childlike excitement, something quite rare for Hiro. “Who charged your batteries last night?” Tadashi joked and tousled Hiro’s already messy mop of black hair. “Haha, very funny,” Hiro pouted. Tadashi just laughed and they headed out. 

“So, who are we buying presents for?” Tadashi asked as they walked into a nearby mall. “Some new friends and Aunt Cass and obviously each other,” Hiro replied casually and headed toward the electronics department. Hiro was looking at laptops available at the store and ended up on the same model he personally used. 

Tadashi on the other hand was browsing the book section, Hiro joined him. They both selected a few books for Aunt Cass. Hiro then headed to look for a suitable present for the sweet five-year-old, it wasn’t hard to figure out what he wanted to give to her. 

Then it was the hardest of them all, Tadashi. Hiro knew that Tadashi had been looking at this one specific smartwatch a lot for a while, so he decided to buy him it. With the decision made he headed back to the electronics section. 

Then he paid for his gifts and started wrapping them. Just as he was finishing the last one Tadashi joined him. Hiro intentionally looked away from what Tadashi had on him to not spoil the surprise to himself. 

“So, did you find everything?” Tadashi asked eyeing the pile of presents next to Hiro. “Yeah, I did. You?” Hiro asked in response. “Of course,” Tadashi smiled. “What did you get for me?” He asked. “Not telling you,” Hiro replied sternly. “Please, otouto. Tell me,” Tadashi pleaded. “No, nii-san, it’s a surprise,” Hiro insisted. 

Tadashi opened his mouth to say something but Hiro put his finger in front of it and smiled. “Don’t make me use my mind tricks on you nii-san,” Hiro whispered. Tadashi closed his mouth and nodded. “Good. Wrap your presents,” Hiro said. Soon they had finished their shopping and had returned to their room. 

“How was your shopping?” Aunt Cass asked. “It was fine, Aunt Cass,” Hiro said. “What did you get?” she asked. “Don’t even try. I’m not telling anyone,” Hiro said matter-of-factly. “But why do you have so many presents?” she asked. “There are four presents and there are four people to give presents to,” Hiro replied. “Who?” she asked raising an eyebrow. “You, Tadashi, the girl who got lost and the boy I told you about,” Hiro listed. 

“I see, so there will be five of us then?” she asked. “Five, six, or seven. Depends on if their parents come,” Hiro replied. “How does it sound to have Christmas lunch and then presents after?” Hiro suggested after a moment of silence. “Sound great,” the other two agreed. “Great, I'll inform my friends,” Hiro said and hurried off to talk on the phone. 

Hiro distracted himself with browsing the internet for the rest of the day, as did Tadashi, both were eager to give their presents to the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Christmas celebration (final chapter)


	8. Day 5: Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas celebration, giving out and receiving gifts.

It was almost time for their little Christmas lunch. Hiro, Tadashi, and Aunt Cass were waiting in the hotel lobby where they had agreed to meet up. Five minutes later the sweet girl arrived with his mom and a minute later Hiro’s technopathic friend arrived. He looked warily at the three females who she didn’t recognize, but since Hiro was there, he felt that he could trust them. 

Their lunch went on as well as a Christmas lunch can go. Food, food, and more food until you’re full. After lunch, they headed to Hiro and Tadashi’s hotel room, where the duo had stacked the gifts on a table. The sweet girl added her gift to the pile, as did Hiro’s friend. 

They then started giving out presents. First was Tadashi’s gifts. He had gotten Aunt Cass a cooking book titled “Healthy eating for the whole family.” Aunt Cass was delighted by this. “Oh, Tadashi I love it,” she said hugging the nerd. “Thanks, Aunt Cass,” he replied. Hiro on the other hand wasn’t pleased by the concept of the book as healthy usually meant disgusting. 

For Hiro, Tadashi had gotten Professor Callaghan’s latest book “The relationship between AIs and Robots.” Hiro could accept this as a gift. At least it was better than Aunt Cass’s handmade scarves, which Hiro already had 11 of. One every single Christmas since they had moved in with her. “Thanks, Dashi,” Hiro said and smiled genuinely. “I also have one another present for you, but I had to leave it at home,” Tadashi said apologetically. “It’s fine Dashi,” Hiro said as he hugged him. 

Then it was Aunt Cass’s turn. She had once again made both of the boys a scarf. Hiro’s one was to his delight. Black with purple accents. “Thanks, Aunt Cass,” Hiro said putting it to the side. Tadashi wasn’t quite as pleased with his one but mumbled a thank you regardless. 

Then was Hiro’s turn to distribute his gifts. For Aunt Cass he had gotten a cooking book named “Desserts around the world.” Tadashi frowned a bit at the implication Hiro was making with it. Aunt Cass was happy nonetheless. Tadashi got the smartwatch but was super confused when he ripped off the wrapping. “Hiro, how did you know?” he asked. “Oh, nii-san, don’t be so naïve. Did you really think you were the only one to spy what the other does on their computer?” Hiro asked in a childlike manner. 

“You know about me doing it?” He asked. “Seriously, nii-san? I speak computer if you didn’t remember. There is literally nothing in there that can hide from me,” Hiro said plainly. Tadashi sighed and shook his head. “And besides, you wouldn’t be able to lie to me,” Hiro added. 

Next Hiro gave his gift to the sweet girl. When she opened the packaging, she gasped. In it was a black heated blanket with purple accents. “Thank you, Hiro,” she said and hugged him. “Nah, my pleasure,” Hiro replied returning the gesture. Next Hiro’s friend got a new laptop from Hiro. “No way! You must be joking,” he exclaimed. “Nope, it is yours,” Hiro said. “But I can’t,” he said. “And why exactly?” Hiro asked. “Considering what I have given to you this is too much,” he tried to reject. “No, it isn’t. If I say it is fine then it is fine,” Hiro insisted. 

Next, it was Hiro’s turn to open the remainder of his presents. From the sweet girl, he got a pack of gummy bears. “Did you guess or did you know?” he asked. “I guessed. Was I right?” she asked. “Yep, bang on. There is no better candy than this,” Hiro nodded. 

(A/N: True statement. Found this out myself just a few weeks ago. Was compelled to buy gummy bears.) From the boy, Hiro got a robotics building kit. He was happy that he got something even though this wouldn’t keep him excited for very long, but he knew someone who would be. 

He said his thanks and then the three young ones (A/N: Why does this sound starwarsy?) headed to the nearby park to play with some snow. Since it was Christmas afternoon the whole place was deserted, which meant that they could do whatever they wanted. Throwing snowballs was something they all liked to do, especially Hiro’s snow grenades. This was the moment Hiro decided that this was the best Christmas he had ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done. Technically still on time, depending on who you ask of course. 
> 
> Now I will return to the parent work, for which I have SO many ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Thanks for reading!


End file.
